The Week I Spent With You
by TK2
Summary: Buffy and Angel can't stand each other, can love change that? Alternater Reality


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the chara. 

Feedback: It would be great to hear from you!!!

Authors note: This is another one of my AU stories. Buffy Summers and Angel are trapped staying at the Summers house together when their parents and sisters go on a vacation for a week. Fluffiness!!!!!!

Couples: B/A mostly, with mentions of W/O, X/C, S/Dru, maybe more later.

Distributions: want, take, have. Just let me know.

E-mail: moonlight_12us@yahoo.com

Title: The Week I Spent With You

Author: TK

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 1

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Sunday:

"Mom, I can't believe you're doing this to me," seventeen year old Buffy Summers complained as her mother packet her bags. "You know we can't stand each other," she pointed out. 

"Buffy," Joyce Summers said looking at her daughter with sympatric eyes. "Your Father, Dawn, and I as well as the O'Connell's are going to be gone for an entire week.. We all just prefer that you and Angel stay in the same house in case something should happen," she explained as she zipped her midnight black suit case. 

"Nothing is going to happen," Buffy stated flopping down in her father's brown leather chair next to her parents' King size bed. "I don't need him," she said firmly. "All he ever does is saying horrible things about me, and treats me like a little kid. I'm just as old as he is 'Hello' Angelus O'Connell is a egotistic jerk," she pointy stated.

Buffy and Angel had grown up together. Joyce Summers and Mary O'Connell had been best friends while attending University of New York, both on Art scholarships. They had ended up marrying two best friends Hank Summers and Harry O'Connell. After college both Joyce and Mary had gotten job offers at a Commercial Company designing Ad Campaigns in Los Angeles. Hank and Harry having took Business in college started up their own Computer Company, which turned out to be very successful. Then two years after both family moved to LA Buffy and Angel had been born, both two months apart. Angel had been born first. Ever since they could talk Buffy and Angel never got along. One would always say or do something that bugged the other one, therefore, causing an argument. They had some of the same friends and that didn't always go over well for their friends. 

"Buffy, Angel, is staying here for the week, while we are in the Bahamas. Now I want you to study for your finals, and treat Angel with kindness," Mrs. Summers instructed smiling at her husband as he walked into the room.

"Why?" Buffy asked. "He's always mean to me," she stated again. "Daddy, can't you just write me a note saying I can't take my finals and then I can go with you, please," she begged giving her father a little puppy dog look, that usually got her what she wanted. However, this was one time that looked didn't work.

"No, Buffy," Mr. Summers said smiling down at his oldest. "You'll just have to get along with Angelus," he said. "Speaking of which, Mary, Harry, and Katie are here," Mr. Summers told his wife as he took her huge black suitcase in his hand. "They are ready to go, are you?" he asked his wife. 

"Yes, I am," Mrs. Summers answered. "You have the plan tickets, right?" she asked her husband.

"Got them right here," Mr. Summers answered as he padded his dark green dress shirt. "Buffy, Angelus is here too. I want you too show him to his room, please," Mr. Summers said turning to his daughter.

"Fine," Buffy said not liking the idea, but obeying her father never the less. 

"That's my girl," Mr. Summers said giving his golden blond head, green eye daughter a hug. "Take care and we'll be back on Saturday, so don't kill Angelus," he said with teasing in his voice.

"I won't," Buffy promised. 'Easier said then done.' she thought to herself as she gave her mother a hug as well.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Hey, Shortie," Angel O'Connell said when he spotted Buffy behind her parents as they came down the stairs.

"Angelus," Mr. O'Connell said in a warning tone. "You be nice to her this week, got it?" he asked firmly making it clear that Angel better mind his manners.,

"Yes, Sir," Angel said simply. "I'll be really nice to her," he said giving Buffy a fake smile.

"Sure he'll be nice to me. So nice I'll never want to let him go," Buffy shot back sarcastically.

"Let's go before they let their claws out," fourteen year old Dawn Summers said standing beside thirteen year old Katie O'Connell.

"Have fun," Angel said waving his parents, little sister and the Summers all out the door. 

Buffy smiled and waved to them until they were in their cars and on their way to the airport. Shutting the door, Buffy gave Angel a quick annoying look before turning to go into the beautiful decorate living room. She flopped down on her soft red recliner and grabbed the television remote.

Angel came in and flopped down beside her on the matching loveseat," Aren't you suppose to show me to my room, or is all the dye you use to dye your hair infecting your memory," he teased earning a glare from Buffy.

"Look let's get something straight here, you stay out of my way and I'll stay out of y ours," Buffy said simply turning off the television. "I'll show you too your room," she said getting up.

"Lead the way, Miss Slayer," Angel said using his nickname for Buffy. Ever since they where little Angel had thought of Buffy as an outgoing person therefore Slayer fit her, not to mention she had slayed a few hearts since she hit purpety.

"Don't call me that, Guardian Angel," Buffy shot back using her nickname for Angel.

"You're in a good mood I see," Angel said. "What? Are you on you Period?" he asked laughing.

"Here's your room," Buffy said annoyed already with Angel's comments about her. "I'll fix supper at seven if you want anything else then fix it yourself," she said before turning and heading back downstairs.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

'Jerk,' Buffy thought as she stirred the homemade Chicken Noodle soup she had made. 'Why he can't go annoy someone else is completely beyond me.'

"Hey, Slayer," said Angel as he walked ten minutes later as he walked into the red and white kitchen to find Buffy fixing dinner. "What's for dinner."

"Homemade Chicken Noodle Soup," Buffy replied shortly. 

"It's not poison is it?" Angel teased earning him a smack on the arm from Buffy. "Just kidding," he stated as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Then kid less," Buffy said turning to the stove to put the soup on it to cook. 

"How are you and Spike doing lately?" asked Angel as he sat down at the Summers white kitchen table.

"We broke up like a month ago," Buffy answered softly. 

"He finally woke up, huh?" Angel teased. He and Spike William had been friends in middle and grade school, but when Spike started dating Buffy last year Angel saw him less and they just drifted apart. 

"Shut up," Buffy snapped all of a sudden. "For your information I dumped him," she stated turning with her hands on her hip to look at Angel. "He cheated on me with Drusilla Crazy bones. No one cheats on me," she pointed out before turning back to the stove.

"Sorry," Angel said kindly surprising Buffy. 

'He never apologizes to me,' Buffy thought as she added seasoning into the soup. 'What is he up too?' she wondered turning to look at Angel, who at the moment was setting the table. 'What's he doing?'

'I can feel her looking at me,' Angel though as he sets the table. 'She's kind of cute standing there cooking,' he suddenly thought causing him to shake his head. 'What am I thinking? This is spoiled brat Buffy, I'm thinking about.'

"Thanks for setting the table," Buffy said brushing a piece of her long curly golden blonde hair behind her ear.

"No problem," Angel said.

Buffy placed the now cooked soup on the table and the two ate it in silence.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 2

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Monday:

"Angel, time for school," Buffy yelled knocking on the guest room door. 

Buffy had on her blue and yellow cheerleading uniform for the game that day. She had curled her hair in spiral curls and had put it up in a blue hair tie. She was in a hurry to get to school to talk to her best friend and fellow cheerleader friend Willow Rosenburg before class started. However, since Angel had over slept and he was suppose to be giving her a ride this week it didn't look like that was going to happen.

"Angel O'Connell, get your butt out of bed right now," Buffy firmly yelled through the door. "If you don't I'm coming in," she threatened.

When she got no answer after standing there for five minutes, she opened his door and marched right in," Angel, I said…Oh…oh... My…sorry," Buffy said when she noticed she had walked in on Angel getting out of the shower. Her face turned a beat red as she turned her back to the towel only covered Angel," Sorry," she apologized again completely embarrassed. 

Angel smiled at her embarrassment," It's okay," he said making Buffy feel a little less embarrass. "Girls tell me I have the cutes birthmark on my…," he started to tease.

"Finish that sentence and I will so kick your butt," Buffy threatened. 

"Are we embarrassed, Slayer," Angel said coming up from behind Buffy turning her around to face him.

Buffy's blush got bigger when she noticed she was looking down and had caught a glimpse on his private area. Her head shot up and her emerald green eyes met Angel's chocolate brown ones. She felt her breath catch all of a sudden as Angel smiled down at her. 

'Kiss me,' her mind yelled," Angel, I'll wait for you outside," she said confused with her last thought. 'Had she really just wanted him to kiss her? N o, it was just the position they were in.' "I'll meet you there,' she said still blushing before backing up to the door, and rushed out of it.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

'What is wrong with me?' Buffy asked herself. 'He's my enemy.' 

Buffy shook her head to clear her thoughts before heading downstairs to watch television while she waited on Angel to get ready. Fifteen minutes later Angel came into the living room wearing his football jersey and blue jeans pants. 

"Ready?" he simply asked, causing Buffy to look up at him.

"Let's go," Buffy said grabbing her back pack. "You know it took longer for you to get ready then it did for me, what's that about?" she asked in a teasing tone as she opened the front door and headed out followed by Angel. 

"Someone used all the hot water," he said giving Buffy a pointed look as they got into his black 1964 Mustang convertible.

"Poor Baby," replied with amusement in her voice as she got in. "Are you as Hemery High's quarterback ready to kick some Blair butt," asked Buffy refering to Hemery's rival the Blair Bears.

"They're a tough team," Angel confessed," but we're better," Angel stated sound cocky. "I have two finals today and then I get to practice until game time," he confessed. The coach had managed to get him and the rest of the team out of their classes that they weren't taking finals in that day, so they could practice.

"I have one final, but the cheerleaders and dance team get out of their classes too. So we can practice our routines," Buffy said strangely feeling comfortable having a normal conversation with Angel. 'This is weird,' she thought.

"How's cheerleading?" asked Angel as he pulled into Hemery Parking lot.

"It's good," Buffy answered. "Angel, did we just have a normal conversation?" Buffy asked wanting to make sure she just didn't image it.

"Yeah, yeah we did," Angel said surprised himself. 

Just then the bell rang and the two took off in opposite directions.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Have you killed Angel yet?" Willow Rosenburg asked Buffy later that night as the cheerleaders were stretching for the game in fifteen minutes.

"No, strangely we had a decent conversation on the way to school," Buffy told her red headed best friend. "He even apologizes last night about Spike and I breaking up."

"Weird," Cordelia Chase, the Co-Captain of the cheerleading squad said sitting down beside Willow and Buffy.

"Tell me about it," Buffy agreed as she bent stretched her legs by standing up and starting to do high kicks. "It was probably one of his better moments. Ten bucks say that by later tonight he'll be back to 'Buffy your short' ' What's wrong Buffy can get a date' I mean seriously if Angel ever really did change it would be a miracle," she stated simply.

"Or it be because he was in love," Willow said sharing a smile with Cordelia. 

"Angel, it love!" Buffy exclaimed. "Give me a break Willow. If he ever loved anyone outside his family it would totally shock the heck out of me," she said finishing her high kicks. "Come on," she said grabbing her pom pons," it's time to go out on the field to do the 'Spirit Dance' with the Dance Team."

Willow and the rest of the cheerleaders followed their leader down the steps and out onto the field.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Angel," Charles Gunn yelled into Angel's ear making the Quarterback jump. 

"What?" he asked turning towards his best friend. "Did you say something?" he asked.

"I asked how things were going staying with Buffy. Have you chocked her yet?" he teased. He knew the cute little blonde got on his best friend's nerves. He just wished that they would both wake-up and see why they really were fighting all the time.

"No, not yet," Angel asked placing a smirk on his face," but its only been a day, I'm sure by the end of the week I'll want to choke her though," he confessed. 

"Poor Angel," Xander Harris, other one of Angel's friends said patting him on the back. "It must be rough having to stay with such a hot girl," he joked. 

"She's not hot," Angel stated. "Beside if you're not careful someone might tell your girlfriend that you think her friend is hotter then she is," Angel pointed out as the coach yelled to the team to line up.

"Cordelia knows I love her, and that I think Buffy is hot," Xander confessed aa put on his helmet.

"Does she like it?" Gunn asked. 

"No," Xander answered earning him laughs from his friends. 

"Let's go kick butt," Gunn said loudly earning 'yeahs' from the whole team. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"That was a great game, "Buffy said later that night as she rode home with Angel. 

Hemery had dominated the Blair Bears 49 to 21. She had never cheered so hard in her life. Buffy had been really impressed with Angel's playing, he was good there was no doubt, but tonight it just seemed like he was trying to prove something, she just didn't know what.

"You played better then I have ever seen you play," commented Buffy when the silence started to bug her.

"Thanks, I just had a lucky night," Angel said, surprised that Buffy's comment could actually make him feel good inside. 'What is the matter with me?' he asked himself. "Looked like Spike was trying to talk to you at half time," he said referring to the bleach blonde ex-friend.

"He wanted me back, but I said no," Buffy explained. 

"Why? I thought you loved him," Angel curiously said as he pulled into the Summers parking garage.

"Like I said no one cheats on me. Plus I don't love him," she confessed truthfully. "It was just a crush, and him cheating on me with Drusilla, who by the way he is still seeing, just woke me up to that fact," she explained. 

"He wanted to two time her with you, after he two time you with her?" Angel asked in disbelief as he and Buffy got out of his car and headed inside. 

"Pretty much," said Buffy turning on the lights in the kitchen as Angel locked the door to the garage. "He thinks he a gift to woman, like we should all bow down and kiss his feet because he might do something sweet once and then 'boom' back to being a jerk," she ranted opening the cabinet that held the glasses.

"Is that how you see me?" asked Angel suddenly as he sat down at the kitchen bar.

"What?" Buffy asked turning around in disbelief. "Angel, I…I see you as..." 

"As what?" Angel asked shocked that a part of him cared what Buffy thought of him. 'When did this happen?' the other part of him demanded. 'The morning,' the other half confessed.

Buffy looked down at her shoes in deep thought. 'What should I say? Should I tell him he's mean, rude, and bossy to me all the time? She asked herself. 'Or should I tell him how badly I wanted him to kiss me the morning?' 

"Buffy?" Angel prompted standing up and walked over so he was right in front of Buffy. 

"I don't know," she said looking up at Angel now with confusion written all over her face. " I don't know, all I ever know you to be to me was mean, and now I…," she began but stopped.

"You what?" he asked suddenly very interested.

"Nothing," Buffy said suddenly and turned away from him.

Grabbing her water Buffy headed out of the kitchen and up to her room.

'What am I thinking? She wondered. 'I can't feel that way about him. He would never return the feeling.'

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 3

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

TUESDAY:

"It was just a surprise that he did that!" Buffy exclaimed as she and Willow walked into their fifth period History class.

"Are you sure he didn't get replaced by a pod person or something else?" asked Willow equal as shocked as Buffy. When Buffy had first told her what Angel had done the morning it shocked the heck out of her.

"He told me I looked beautiful, Will, Angel has never said that and actually sounded like he meant it," replied Buffy as she flopped down in her seat by Willow. "He's definitely not a pod person," Buffy stated as a slight blush graced her cheeks. 'Not after what I walked in on again the morning' she thought shyly to herself. 

This time Angel had been in the shower, and when Buffy went to open the curtain to see if she had accidentally left the water running…, let's just say she got an eye full. Not to mention an over whelming urge said to jump into the shower with him.' 

"Then maybe something changed," suggested Willow as she looked up noticing Angel, who was across the room talking to Xander, stealing looks at her best friend.

"Like what?" Buffy asked not sure what Willow could be talking about. "I haven't noticed anything else besides me around him, and no one changes that fast," she pointed out.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^'

"Angel, Man, she going to catch you looking," Xander pointed out when he noticed his friend kept stealing long glances at Buffy Summers. "You know the way you're looking at her makes me wonder, if you really do hater her or if it's the other way around," he said slyly causing Angel's head to snap back around at his last comment.

"I do not like her, like that," Angel stated firmly. "I just happen to wonder what she is telling Willow," he said simply. 'Liar,' a voice inside Angel said. 'You can't get over what happen the morning. You wanted to pull her into that shower with you the minute she looked up at you with her cute little green eyes,' it said. 

"Hey," Gunn said walking over to his two friends. "How's it hanging?" he asked.

"Good, Angel, is bitten by the lust bug for Buffy Summers, but then we already knew that," Xander joked earning a laugh from Gunn and a death glare from Angel. 

"I do not like her," stated Angel firmly for the second time that day. Turning around Angel sat down in his seat determined to pay attention to class and to ignore his urge to look at Buffy in her tight little black tank top and short black skirt that had rose designs all over it. 'She looks like an angel. How come I have never noticed that before?' he wondered, and then metal smack himself for thinking such a thing. 

His inter thoughts stopped the minute the teacher came into the room and started class.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

After school Buffy once again caught a ride with Angel home. It was a silent ride home. Then it was silent as the watched television for two hours. Finally feeling like she was going to lose her mind if someone didn't talk soon, Buffy decided to talk.

"Angel," she said shutting off the television. "Can I ask you something?" she wondered.

Angel turned to look at Buffy in wonderment at the idea that she wanted to ask him something," Sure, Shoot," he simply answered.

"First off I'm sorry about walking into the shower on you again," she started as a tinted blush stained her cheeks at the memory of his nice hard body came into her mind. "Second of all when you told me I looked beautiful the morning, and then last night when you wanted to know what I really thought about you, why did you want to know?" she asked curiously brushing her hair back behind her ear, it was a nervous habit she had, when she was nervous. Right now, she was completely nervous about what Angel was going to say, and she couldn't quite figure out why. 

"I…," Angel stuttered. 'Just tell her the truth,' a voice inside his head yelled. 'What if she doesn't like me?' another part of his mind wondered.

'Why is he taking so long to answer:' Buffy wondered even more nervous now then she was before? 'Is it really a joke, does he really hate me?' she thought as a wave of sadness washed over her. 'Please, don't let him say that,' a part of her begged. 

"I care what you think," Angel's voice said pulling Buffy's attention back to him.

"You do?" asked Buffy surprised, while her insides sighed in relief. 'It's not a joke!' 

"I do," Angel said getting up the courage to stand up, and walk over to where Buffy was sitting on the love seat. "I care what you think a lot, actually," he finished sitting down beside her.

"Why?" Buffy asked as a smile started to light her face. "I thought you hated me," she pointed out turning to look Angel straight on.

"I don't hate you, I know you hate me, but…," Angel started to explained.

"I don't hate you,' replied cutting Angel off. "In fact," she said taking a deep breath and gathered her courage," I like you," she confessed. "I don't know when or how that came to be, but I do."

"I don't know either," Angel spoke up," but I like you too, I like you, in the I like to take you out for dinner Thursday night since," he explained courageously taking Buffy's hand into his. "That is if you would like too," he added his voice full of hope.

Buffy was a taken back at first, learning that he was feeling the same way she was floored her, but she was happy, in fact, she was ecstatic," I would love to go to dinner with you Thursday night," she answered smiling.

"That's great," Angel said sighing a sigh of relieve. "After school Thursday we'll come home and changed and then I'll take you to any rest rant you want to go to," he offered a smiling adoring his face as well.

"Okay," Buffy agreed shyly. "I better…go do my homework now, but I'll be back downstairs later," she said starting to stand up, but at the last minute she turned around and planted a kiss on Angel's cheek, before standing back up and heading to her room.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

'I can't believe I am going out with him,' Buffy thought later that night as she and Angel sat on the love seat watching 'Knotting Hill.' It was one of her favorites and after listing reasons why they should watch it, one being it was her favorite, and two being Angel thought Julia Roberts was hot, she finally convinced him to watch it with her.

"Hey are you cold?" Angel asked Buffy when he noticed her rubbing her arms.

"A little," confessed Buffy lifting her head from the arm on the love seat to look at Angel. "It gets pretty cold in here sometimes, Mom thinks it's always hot in here and so does Dawn so Daddy keeps the tempter on median," she explained sitting up.

"Come here," Angel said motioning for Buffy to scoot closer to him.

"Okay," said Buffy softly as she crawled over to Angel so she was right next to him.

Angel pulled him into his arms the minute she was in reach and held her in his warm embrace," Is this better?" he asked a blushing Buffy.

"Much," Buffy managed to get out before she felt his lips decent upon hers. 

A shot of happiness went through them both as Angel held Buffy closer to him, and the kiss heated up. Both were extremely surprised at these rune of events. Just last week they were calling each other every hurtful name they could think of, and now they were clinging to each other and kissing like they had been together forever.

"Angel, what's happening?" Buffy asked as they pulled slightly apart so they could breath. "What's happening between us? Just last week I could stand to be near you, and now that's all I want," she confessed running her hands through his soft short brown hair.

"I don't know," replied an equally surprised Angel. "All I know is that it feels right. It feels right to have you in my arms rather then pushing you away," he explained.

"It feels right to let you hold me," said Buffy softly moving her hands from running through Angel's hair down to his neck. "When your lips touch mine, it feels like I'm floating and I've never felt that way before," she said as Angel laid her down on the couch so he was on the side of her. 

"I know the feeling," Angel replied before once again brushing his lips with her soft little pink lips. 

Buffy and Angel continued to kiss and caress lovely until he early hours on the morning.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 4

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Wednesday:

"Angel and you," Willow squealed the next day at school as the cheerleaders were warming up for practice.

"Yeah," Buffy replied with a goofy grin on her face. "Will, it was so amazing. The way he held me was… and the kiss… oh my goss!" Buffy exclaimed. 

"Buffy Anne Summers you're in love," Cordelia stated with a laugh. She always had a feeling that Buffy and Angel's meanness towards each other was just their way of flirting. Willow and she had a bet on how long it would take Buffy and Angel to realize it. Since Willow had bet they would be together by freshman year and then sophomore year, that left Cordelia with Junior and Senior year. 'Hah, Willow owes me thirty bucks' she thought happily.

"I think maybe I am," Buffy agreed with Cordelia. "I don't know when it happened, but I just want to be with Angel now," she empathized lighting up like a Christmas tree.

"Come on Juliet, we have to start practice now," Cordelia teased as she, Willow, and Buffy stood up.

"Okay, but lets practice down by the football field," Buffy said hoping up and taking off before Willow or Cordelia could say a single work.

"Our little girl is all grown up," Cordelia joked looking at Willow.

"It's so sad," Willow teased back before following Buffy down the stairs.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Angel, are you alive in there?" Gunn asked as wiped the mud off his face.

It had rained last night and the football field was a big pile of mud and grass. The football team was playing a game of scrimmage to get them ready for their game against the San Francisco Pioneers next week. Yet Angel's attention wasn't on the game, rather it was on the tiny blonde that kept sneaking smiles at Angel when he wasn't looking. Gunn knew something happened last night, but Angel hadn't gone into details of it as of yet.

"Yeah, sorry, Gunn, I was just…," Angel said turning to his friend.

"Ogling Buffy," suggested Xander walking up to his friends. "What's going on between you two. All day both of you have been smiling at one another, you chose to sit by her in all the classes you have with her, and you haven't said one mean thing about her all day," Xander pointed out. "What the what?" he asked determined to get to the bottom of this mystery.

"Nothing, Buffy and I are going to dinner tomorrow night, and we kissed," Angel said simply before taking off in the direction of his coach's command.

"What?" Gunn and Xander yelled as they followed him.

"Talk," Gunn ordered the minute Xander and him caught up to Angel.

Angel continued to tell them the short version of what had happened between him and Buffy last night.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"I've missed you," Buffy said throwing her arms around Angel's neck the minute he walked up to his car after school that day.

"Really?" he teased wrapping his arms around her waist.

"An hour is just to long," Buffy pouted before breaking into a smile when Angel gave her a kiss.

"Well I see opposites do attract," a familiar British voice said interrupting Buffy and Angel's kiss age.

"Spike, go away," Buffy told her ex-boyfriend. "Drusilla was looking for you fifteen minutes ago, and she was mad. What you do sleep with another girt?" she asked not really caring if he did or not.

"No, but if you're offering, Love," Spike said as he started to walk over to where Buffy stood still in Angel's embrace.

"Not going to happen," Angel said protectively. "Spike, back off, and go find your crazy girlfriend," he instructed simply. 

"O'Connell, why don't you go jump off a cliff, and get your hands of my girl," Spike replied with bitterness in his voice.

"I'm not your girl," Buffy stated simply. "I never will be your girl again, and tell you the truth, I am so glad we're broken up because now I have a winner, when you're just a loser," she said before snuggling into Angel's arms.

"Don't expect me to take you back, when hot-shot football player breaks your heart," Spike sputtered out.

"Not going to happen," replied Angel as he lead Buffy over to her side of the car.

"Oh, shut up," Spike said before turning and taking off in a huff.

"That was fun," Buffy said with a wicked smile. "Now lets go home and I'll fix this Italian spaghetti I have been dying to try," she said as her and Angel got into his car. 

"Lets," Angel said still grinning form the look on Spike's face. Sure at one time they had been friends, but Spike had turned into someone Angel didn't want to hang with. 

"I love you," Buffy said quietly as she laid her head on Angel's shoulder as he drove home.

She said it so quietly and so unexpectedly Angel wasn't so sure he had heard her right, and when she didn't repeat it or say anything else except snuggled closer to him. He was pretty sure it was his imagination, and let it go for now. He had something to tell her, but it would be tomorrow night when he did.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 5

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Thursday:

            "What about this outfit?" asked Buffy after school Thursday.  

            She was standing in her room with Willow and Cordelia.  They had come over after school to help Buffy pick out a perfect outfit for her date with Angel that night.  So far they had went through have her expensive warobe and had found nothing that they could agree on.  When they had arrived home, Angel told Buffy they had reservations at six, which gave her three hours to decide what she was going to wear. Buffy had told him that would be no problem before giving him a sweet kiss on the lips.  Willow and Cordeila had had to pull her away from Angel just to get her to go pick out an outfit.  Once Angel's and Buffy's lips had touched Willow and Cordelia was pretty sure they were forgotten.  

            "How about your black spaghetti Gucci dress," suggested Willow as she pulled out the dress in question.

            "Do think he'll like it?" asked Buffy as she handed Cordelia, who was now curling her hair, a hair brush.  "I want him to like it," she pointed out hopefully.

            "Like it, or love it?" Cordelia teased her friend.

            "Love it," confessed a happy Buffy.  'I can't believe I'm going out with Angel,' she thought happily.  'I am the luckiest girl in the world.'

            "He'll love it," Willow confirmed handing Buffy the dress.  "It shows off your legs, and just a bare hint of your back," she pointed out to her smiling friend.  Willow couldn't help the smile that adorned her face seeing her friend so happy about a date.  True, it was a little weird that this her friend was going out with Angel, but she always knew that sooner or later Buffy and Angel would wake up and find out that all their fighting was really flirting.

            "Okay, Buffy, your hair is done," Cordelia said laying the silver brush down. 

            "Cordy, it's perfect," Buffy said as she looked into her mirror to see what her friend had done.

            Cordelia had curled all of her hair in spiral curls and then clipped the curls around Buffy's face back with little baby black berets.  Buffy's golden hair shined as the light hit it, and it fell in waves of spiral curls.

            "Now go get the dress on," Cordelia instructed in her firm voice.

            "Okay," Buffy said as she got up.  

            Once Buffy was in her bathroom changing, Willow decided to go see how Angel was coming along.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            "Hi," Willow said walking into Angel's room as he was tying a tie.  "You need help with that?" she asked.

            Angel looked over at Buffy's best friend with a pleading look," Please, I can not tie a tie," he confessed as the red head took the tie from him and began to tie it.  "Is Buffy almost ready?" he asked wondering about his little blonde girl.

            "She is getting ready," Willow replied.  "Were are you taking here?" she asked as she continued to tie the knot in the tie.

            "I am taking her to Antonio's, the little Italian restraint on Maine," Angel answered.  "She'll like it, right?" he asked suddenly, as the thought that Buffy might not like Italian hit him.

            "She'll love it," Willow assured him finishing up with his tie.  "She loves Italian and she loves it when guys hold her hands before dinner," Willow told Angel.  

            "Really?" Angel asked grabbing his wallet.  "So how do I look?" he asked.

            "You look handsome," Willow said truthfully.  "Buffy is going to love it."

            Angel wore black dress pants with red dress shirt and matching black tie.

            "Sir, your lady awaits," Cordelia said sticking her head in through Angel's doorway.

            "Have fun," Willow told Angel before falling Cordelia out of Angel's room.

            'This is it,' Angel thought.  'Time to go get your girl,' he thought smiling to himself.  

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            "Buffy, you look amazing," Angel said breathlessly as he saw Buffy walking down the stairs towards him.   'That dress looks amazing on her,' he thought.

            "Thank you, you do as well," Buffy said returning the comment.  "Shall we go?" she asked taking Angel's offered arm.

            "Yes," Angel said smiling.  

            "Bye, Will, Bye, Cordy," Buffy said to her two friends as Angel swept her out the door and to his car.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            "Angel, this is beautiful," Buffy said impressively as looking around the beautifully decorated red and white restaurant.

            "I'm glad you like it," Angel said taking Buffy's hands into his.  "You know, when our parents and sisters come home, they're going to have quite a surprise," he pointed out kissing one on Buffy's hands.

            "Yeah, they will," said Buffy softly as she melted at Angel's action.  "I'm happy about it though," she confessed.  "I'm happy that we're not fighting anymore, and that I have you."

            "You always will," Angel promised her," as long as you want me," he added when Buffy's face light up.

            "How's forever, does forever work for you?" Buffy asked moving her chair closer to Angel's.

            "Forever, completely works for me," answered Angel gently before pulling Buffy softly to him in a sweet kiss.  

            Only when the waitress interrupted them with their food did Angel and Buffy notice anyone but each other was even there.  Each took turns feeding the other as the candle light on the table flicked and soft Italian music played in the background.

            'This is completely perfect,' Buffy happily thought as she feed Angel one of her pieces of season chicken.  'My friends were right, I am in love.  I am in love with Angel O'Connell.'

            'Now is a good time to tell her,' Angel decided as he brushed Buffy's cheek lightly with his index figure.  

            "Buffy, I have something to tell you," began Angel in a kind loving voice.

            "What is it, Angel?" Buffy asked curiously.  "You can tell me anything," she stated sweetly.

            "I love you," Angel confessed.  "I have for a while now, it just… I didn't think you felt the same way, and it you don't I understand, but I need you to know I love you, and I would really like for you to be my girlfriend," he confessed pulling out something from his pocket.  

            Buffy smiled as tears of joy fell down her face," I love you," she replied overjoyed.  "Angel, I love you, and I really want to be your girlfriend," she said smiling.

            "This is for you," offered opening a little black box to revival a clad ring.

            "Angel, it's beautiful," Buffy said covering hr mouth as she gasped at the rings beauty and what it meant.  

            "The crown on it represents loyalty, the hands friendship, and the heart love," Angel explained.  "Wear it with the heart pointing towards you, it means you belong to someone.  Like this," he said showing Buffy his left ring fingure.

            Buffy softy brushed her lips against the cold ring before lying her hand into Angel's," Put it on me," she said through the wave of happy tears falling down her face. 

            Angel placed the ring upon her, and as soon as that was done the newly formed couple kissed passionately.  

            'Amazing,' both of them thought at the same time as they finished their kiss, and moved on to the rest of their food. 

            The couple finished dinner, before going back to the Summers house and where they cuddled together until they fell asleep.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 6

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Friday:

            Friday Buffy and Angel spent together watching movies, having lunch, and doing homework until it was time to go meet their friends at The Pit.  Cordeila and Xander had thought it would be a great idea that day after school to have everyone and their other halves go to 'The Pit' the coolest dance club in LA.    Both of their friends had been happy for the couple.  They loved seeing their friends, who were always there for them happy.  

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            "Would you like to dance, milady?" Angel asked taking Buffy's hand into his as the DJ started playing a slow song. 

            "Definitely," answered a hyped up Buffy as she took Angel's hand.

            "Those two are so cute together," Willow told her date for the night, Daniel Osborn, a.k.a. Oz.  "You look at them and there is no way you would have ever guess that there was actually a time when they could stand each other," she said lightly earning laughs from the people at the table.

            "Just last week, wasn't it?" as Gunn's date for the night, Fred Wesley.  

            "Yeah," Cordelia said rolling her eyes at the 'state the obvious' girl.  'Where does Gunn  gets these girls?' she wondered.

            "Cordy, care to dance?" Xander asked his brunet girlfriend offering her his hand.

            "Just don't step on my toes, Harris," Cordelia said with a teasing smile.  She loved her boyfriend, really she did.

            "Willow, dance?" Oz said shortly standing up and offering the red headed beauty his arm.

            "Thank you kind, Sir," Willow joked in a fake Southern accent. "I do so love to dance," she continued getting a smile from Oz.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            "This is great," Buffy said as she felt Angel's hand running slowly up and down her back.  Her head was lying on his chest, and when she could here the beating of his heart.  

            "What is, My Love?" Angel asked kissing the top of Buffy's head.

            "Being with you," she explained moving her head to look up into his eyes that she had come to love in such a short time.  "Having our friends together," she added.  

            "I couldn't agree more," Angel replied.  "Tomorrow, I have to go home," he pointed out, not really thrilled with the idea. 

            Both their families would be home tomorrow, and that meant Angel would have to go home, and Buffy would be without him during the night.  

            "I don't want you to go home," confessed Buffy softly as she Angel smiled down upon her.  "Two houses away are too far," she stated. 

            Angel kissed Buffy's forehead and then her lips in a loving caress," I'll take you to school ever morning and I'll be with you and call whenever you want me too, or I want too," he promised between kisses.

            "Good," Buffy said happy as Angel and her continued to dance slowly.  Even when the song changed to a fast one, the couple danced slowly, never letting the other go.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 7

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            Saturday:

            "Angel, time to get up," Buffy said with a yawn, the following morning as she moved from her comfortable position snuggled in Angels' arms. 

            "No," murmured a still tired Angel as he pulled Buffy back down into his arms. "It's Saturday, we're suppose to be able to sleep in late," he complained pulling the purple knitted blanket over the both of them.

            "Angel, Sweetie, not that I wouldn't love to stay in your arms the whole day, but our parents are going to be home in less then a hour," Buffy pointed out as a smile adorned her face.   

            "What?" asked Angel as he opened his eyes completely.  "They're not supposed to be home until four," he said sitting up. 

            "It's three now," replied Buffy laughing.  "We slept most of the day away," she said indicating the clock above them.  "If we don't get up and clean a little, my parents are going to have a heart attack coming home to see all the movies and snack foods that we left in the living room last night," she explained as she moved out of Angel's warm arms so she could get up.

            "Do I have too?" Angel asked in a cute little boy's voice, giving Buffy an adorable smile that melted her heart as she looked down at him.

            "Yes, you have too," answered Buffy offering him her hand.  "I have to make my bed," she pointed out.  "We messed it up last night, with all the snuggling and kissing we did," she said playfully.  "Not that I'm complaining," she added sweetly. 

            "You better not be," Angel growled playfully as he got up out of Buffy's bed, and pulled her to him.  "If I remember right you're the one who didn't want to go to sleep right away, and you're the one who insisted that I sleep in your bed with you," he teased happily.

            "It was storming out last night when we left The Pit," Buffy said.  "I don't like lighting and thunder it scares me," she explained giving Angel her little girl pout.  "Having you holding me made me feel safe," she played on.

            Just as the couple was about to kiss, the front door opened downstairs, and voices could be heard.

            "Buffy, Angel," the voice of Buffy's mother yelled up the stairs.  "Are you two home?" she asked.

            "They're back," Buffy whispered giving Angel a slow and gentle kiss.

            "Buffy, Angel," Mrs. Summers yelled again.

            "Coming, Mom," Buffy answered pulling away from Angel, who was wearing a big smile.

            "Are you two both still alive," Buffy's little sister, Dawn yelled up the stairs.

            "Oh yeah," replied Angel taking Buffy's hand into his as they walked out of her room.

            The couple smiled at their families when they walked into the living room to find both the Summers and the O'Connell's sitting down, and talking.  

            "Hey," Mrs. O'Connell said when she notice the couple walk into the room.  "How did your finals go?" she asked smiling as she noticed that her son held Buffy's hand.

            "They went good," Buffy replied feeling herself being pulled down into Angel's lap as he sat down. "How was the trip?" she asked leaning back into Angel's arms.

            "What's going on?" Katie, Angel's little sister, asked curiously looking at her brother and Buffy.  

            "What do you mean?" asked a smiling Angel.

            "You're holding my sister," Dawn pointed out the obvious," and she's grinning like a complete and total dopey girl," she said.

            "We had a great week," answered Buffy simply.  "We did great on our finals, and we found some new stuff out," she added turning to share a smile with Angel.

            "Such as?" Mr. Summers asked his golden blonde daughter. 

            "That we don't hate each other," Angel explained.

            "That we really, really care about each other," Buffy added. 

            "So much so that we are in love," Angel finished simply.

            "Well I'll be," Mrs. Summers said grinning at her daughter and Angel," Mary, we were right," she told her best friend.  

            "I knew we were, Joyce," Mrs. O'Connell agreed.

            "What were you right about?" asked a confused Mr. O'Connell as he looked at his petite wife.

            "Two people can't fight and say they can't stand each other as much as Angel and Buffy said they did unless, there was something behind it," Mrs. O'Connell explained to her husband.  "The thing that was behind it was that both liked each other and didn't know how to tell the other."

            "Mom, how did you know that?" Angel curiously questioned his mother.

            "It comes with being a mother, Angel," answered Mrs. Summers.  "We know a lot more then you think."

            "Speaking of," Mrs. O'Connell said looking around.  "Angel, I am sure you helped make this mess in the living room, why don't you clean it up while Joyce and I decide on what to have for dinner," she told her son.

            "Do I …," Angel asked.

            "You have too," Mrs. O'Connell finished for her son. "Now hope to it," she instructed.

            "Buffy, you too," Mrs. Summers told her daughter, who was at the moment laughing at her boyfriend.  

            "Okay," Buffy said before getting off of Angel's lap.  

            "I want details later," Dawn told her sister before she followed Katie and the mothers into the kitchen. 

            "Me too," stated Katie to Angel.

            "We'll see," replied Buffy sharing a secret smile with Angel.  "Go help Mom cook, and then later on you can tell me all about the trip," she told her little sister.

            "Okay," Dawn said going into the kitchen.

            "Perfect," Angel said once the sisters were out of sight.

            "What is?" Buffy asked before she felt Angel pull her to him, and him gently pressing his lips to her.  "Oh this," she breath when the pulled apart.  "You know what would make it even better?" she flirted.

            "What?" he asked playing along.  

            "This," replied Buffy softly as she wrapped her arms around Angel's neck and pulled him into another kiss.

            "I love you," Buffy said softly between kisses.

            "I love you," Angel said.  "Forever, that's the whole point."

            "The whole point," agreed a happy Buffy.  'We are together forever,' she thought happily.  'And no matter what anyone else says or does, we always will find away to be together.'

            'My life is you, Buffy,' Angel thought as he held Buffy in his arms. 'No one will ever take your place, no knock off, or anyone will ever take your place.  I love you and only you until the end of time.'

THE END

            Thanks for all the reviews and kind words.  I hope you have enjoyed this story, and remember I love hearing what you think of the story or it's parts.!!! 


End file.
